


I’m a Terrible Mother, but a Terrific Lover

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, HomerSoc, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: When she got pregnant as a teenager, she wasn't ready for a baby. Her well-off parents raised her son as she finished school, then by mutual agreement with them she moved away. But now she's home several years after her last brief visit, with her financial support from her parents depending on good feedback from her own child. But things take an unexpected twist.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I’m a Terrible Mother, but a Terrific Lover

Did you seriously think that I, your mother, would just have sex with you?

Oh, I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. I fall for the bad boys. I got pregnant way too young. And I had such high hopes for the last season of Game of Thrones.

I can’t really blame you for being attracted to me either. I’m not all that old, and look younger. It was mostly your grandparents that raised you while I finished high school, then college. After that, I moved to the coast to try to join the art community. It made more sense for you to stay with mom and dad. They have a lot of money and this nice house, and good schools nearby. Not that they did me much good.

I realize I’ve been a horrible mom to you. Me coming back to see you for your eighteenth birthday was kind of my way of… well, honestly it was to make me feel better. To make me feel like I was putting in the minimal effort I guess. God, that sounds awful when I say that. I’m just not the motherly type. But I thought I’d at least try.

So I come home and foolishly offer you anything within my power to grant for your birthday. I thought I was kind of in the clear, because I don’t have much money. I was thinking maybe pizza or something. And… not sex. That kind of came out of left field for me. Part of it is that you said it to shock me. I think it even shocked you when you said it. I guess my half-hearted attempts to strike up a conversation with you rang kind of hollow to you, because they were. And you got a little angry, and wanted to try to catch me off-balance. But I could see when you said it, you kind of wanted it. A lot.

Sure, I can grant it your request. There’s nothing physically stopping me, even though you are my son. Technically. Sure, we look kind of alike, and I did carry you for nine months, which is probably more time than I’ve spent with you since then. But your grandparents adopted you, because they… well, they knew me. And I guess they wanted a do-over with another kid, given how I turned out.

But if you think my being a terrible mother, combined with some slightly nagging guilt is going to make me let you have sex with me, well…

I guess you’re right.

Part of it is just that you’ve always felt like that strange kid that’s always at my parent’s place versus being my own kid. Mentally and emotionally, I’m still a kid myself, so my brain just kind of rejects the being a mother thing anyway. You’re actually better looking than a lot of guys I’ve slept with. Except this guy in high school… oh, that’s right. That was your dad. I knew you reminded me of someone. But in a good way.

But just to be clear, if we do this, we’re even for all of the birthday or Christmas presents I may have missed. And you can’t tell your grandparents, because they aren’t as open-minded as I am. In fact, if you could kind of build me up a little when you talk to them, I’d appreciate it. Not that it has anything to do with my wanting to be here for your birthday, but… well, they did say they’d cut me off financially if I didn’t show up and put on a good show.

This used to be my room. I was kind of hoping they’d just save it for me when I got back. I have to make do on this trip with one of the guest rooms. Well, except for now. Your grandparents left us alone so we could bond. I guess in a way that’s what we’ll be doing. So I can share your bed tonight. It’s a different bed than I slept in, of course, all that time ago.

Well, let’s get this dress off. I was thinking I should wear something less sexy and more maternal for this trip back, but… well, I don’t really own anything like that. And the bra and panties underneath are maybe more sexy than functional. They’re actually a bit uncomfortable, other than looking and feeling sexy. I feel kind of sexy too as I take them off.

Well, don’t just stand there staring. Take off your clothes. I never had luck undressing you as a baby, so I just gave up. No sense to start now. Sure, your shirt and jeans and probably a lot easier to take off than a onesie and all of that other baby stuff. But trying to pull down a zipper on someone else’s jeans with these fingernails is not easy. 

Hmm. Apparently I’m more okay with breaking the incest taboo than breaking a nail. Can’t say I’m surprised though.

Anyway, you’re naked now. Hmm, you take after your father a bit. He had the same body type, and you have his nose. And he had a penis too, so you’ve got that in common. You’ve never met him. At least you probably haven’t. I know I stopped seeing him shortly after I got pregnant with you, but before I found out about it. I wasn’t wild about telling him about it, and mom and dad never liked him much.

So, um… you and me in the bed I guess. I’ll lie down. I’m kind of naturally a submissive. I have a feeling that there might be a slight imbalance of experience here, but I feel like I owe it to you to let you take the lead here and be on top.

Mmm. Nice bed. Much better than what they have in the guest room. Although that’s much better than what I have back in the loft. It’s more of a futon, really, which should tell you how old it is. It’s actually older than you, but it still works. Unlike me, who is older than you but I never really work. Mostly your grandparents pay me to stay away, except for times like this when they pay me to come back.

Now come over here and get on top of your mom. Not that I’m vain… well, yes I am. But objectively, I’m pretty hot, and really good at sex. So you’re going to have a really good time that will help make you forget about eighteen years of me being a terrible mom. I’ll be a far better lover to you than mother.

Mmm. You are kind of my type physically. Maybe you got that from your father. I’m definitely getting a sense of deja vu as you get on top of me. It was in this very room that we did it. That we made you. 

But don’t worry. I’m on birth control, so you can come in your mom’s pussy all you want. One kid was more than enough for me.

Well, looks like you’re ready to put it in me. And I’m pretty much down to fuck anytime. [laugh] For someone that propositioned his mother just a little bit ago, you’re suddenly nervous when it comes time to put it in her. Maybe I’m your first? I kind of like that. But go ahead… Happy Birthday. I maybe can’t love you like a mom. But I can make love to you like a woman.

[moan as entered]

You did it. You put your cock inside your own mother. Would it be weird to say that this is actually kind of a relief? I don’t know how to be a mother or how to relate to you in that way. But getting fucked? That I am very good at. I don’t really relate well to men as it is unless sex or flirting is somehow involved. [laugh] And sex is most definitely involved right now.

This is all very unreal to me though. Not the sex. Just that I have a son. I tend to forget that I do have one. My friends out on the coast don’t know I’m a mother, mainly because I don’t remember it most of the time anyway. And I don’t look or act the part. Physically, but also mentally and emotionally, I’m still that messed-up high school girl. Except with a lot more sexual experience.

But not with incest. Until now, at least. It doesn’t feel all that different. Maybe it is more obvious to you. There are pictures of me around the house, and even in this room. I’m sure I’ve got a picture of you somewhere at my place. Your grandparents send them to me all the time, along with my checks. It’s just that the checks have more relevance in my life right now. But you’re far more aware of my being your mother than I am of you being my son.

It’s not getting in your way at all. You thrust in and out of me. You’re actually not too bad. Your dad barely lasted a minute, so I was mad at him for both that and for cumming inside of me. And then for getting me pregnant. You’ve definitely outlasted him, and given me more pleasure than he has.

Is it wrong if I do enjoy this? It is sex, after all. It’s not really in my nature not to enjoy getting fucked, unless the guy messes it up. But you’re not. Oh, there are things you could be doing better, but you’ll learn. I can teach you. I… I never thought I’d be able to say this honestly, but I’m proud of you.

Mmm, yeah. Keep going. This little reunion is turning out far better than I expected, and I was kind of horny after the trip here and having to behave around my parents. Your grandparents. God, it feels weird to think of them that way. Weirder than having sex with you. Thinking of them being grandparents means to acknowledge I have a kid, while fucking you just means doing what comes naturally to me. But it comes naturally to you, too. You keep thrusting into me, making my body quiver each time you do so. I know it makes my breasts look nice. I’m vain about them. I didn’t breastfeed when you were a baby, no matter how much they tried to get me to. I didn’t want the nipples all chewed up. Maybe that’s another reason for you to hate me as a mother. But you can’t argue with how they look now. Especially with the nipples all excited now.

Would you like to make me cum? I can understand if you just want to use me, and I’m okay with that. Or maybe you want to know you really turned me on, and I can definitely work with that. Right now it’s kind of the default option unless I start to fight it. I do kind of want to cum though. If you don’t want to give me an orgasm, I’ll just have to do it later when I’m alone. Unless you wanted to watch that. But I really do like to cum with a cock in me.

You’re a little busy now, so I’ll take that as you being okay with your mother cumming for you. Honestly, at this point I would have had to fake not having an orgasm, which would be so backwards from most of my experiences. I don’t think I would have been that convincing, despite doing some acting work locally and, um… online. Maybe don’t try to find me online. Besides, you have me in the real world right now.

Now get ready. I may not know too much about my own son, but I know men, and their bodies. I know when they’re about to cum. And you’re about going to cum very, very hard. But that’s okay, because I am too. I wasn’t there for you all of the other times you needed me, but I’m here right now, for you to unleash your lust and your cum into. You can cum inside the pussy you once came out of. And you can give your mom the best orgasm of her life…

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

[pause]

So, I’m thinking I can count on you to tell your grandparents our time together went well? Maybe not go into the details of what happened, of course. Then your mom keeps getting her checks from them. And maybe if I tell them that we’re connecting, without going into specifics about how we’re connecting… well, maybe they’d keep flying me back out here every few months, and giving us more and more alone time. Maybe they’d even let you use their credit card to take me out someplace nice to eat, or to get other nice things. Maybe you even have some money saved up of your own. I respond very well to gifts from men.

That’s not to say it wouldn’t be worth the trip just for the sex. But since I’m just a bad mother, I’d really like to give the girlfriend thing a try with you. Or at least… maybe my son could become my next sugar daddy?


End file.
